Plug connectors are known in the most various designs. They may be used, for instance, for data transmission. A typical example are network plugs of the RJ45 type. Plug connectors can also be used for power transmission, i.e. for the energy supply of an electric device connected by means of the plug connector.
It is the object of the invention to provide a plug connector which is suitable both for signal transmission and power transmission, and in which the cables serving for power transmission can be connected with low expenditure.